


The Hardships of Michael Novak | Tradução/Translation PT-BR ✅

by Queen_von_Fantasien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meninos Apaixonados, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Translation, Universo Alternativo - Ensino Médio, Universo Alternativo - Sem sobrenatural, amigos para namorados, amor fraternal, irmãos, irmãos mais velhos protetores, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_von_Fantasien/pseuds/Queen_von_Fantasien
Summary: Pensando bem, Michael realmente deveria ter percebido no momento em que Dean Winchester entrou em sua casa.OUAs travessuras que Dean e Castiel criaram no colégio e as dores de cabeça que Michael sofreu antes de 'Fake It Till You Make It'.Fanfic escrita por @im_an_idjit (no AO3) sob o título "The Hardships of Michael Novak".  Apenas traduzindo para o português brasileiro. Tenho total permissão para isso.Fanfic written by @im_an_idjit (on AO3) under the title "The Hardships of Michael Novak". Just translating to Brazilian Portuguese. I have the author's full permission to do so.Também postada no Wattpad.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	The Hardships of Michael Novak | Tradução/Translation PT-BR ✅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hardships of Michael Novak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106435) by [im_an_idjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_an_idjit/pseuds/im_an_idjit). 



> N/T: Como vocês viram na sinopse essa fic é um "spin-off" de uma outra fanfic escrita por im_an_idjit postada no AO3, mas como não precisa ler uma para entender o que acontece aqui tá tudo bem. Se quiserem ler a fanfic que antecede essa, aqui está o link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018942 , com a tradução do chrome dá pra entender. 
> 
> Se alguma palavra ou frase não estiver traduzida da maneira mais correta, por favor avise. Me ajuda muito, obrigada.
> 
> Boa leitura! :)

Pensando bem, Michael realmente deveria ter percebido no momento em que Dean Winchester entrou em sua casa.

Foi em um dia bastante normal. Michael estava revisando o curso da faculdade, completamente sozinho na casa de tamanho ridículo. Papai estava fora, Lúcifer ainda estava na escola, tendo sido detido por usar palavrões na presença de um professor, e Gabriel estava a caminho neste exato momento para tirá-lo de lá. E ele pensou que estava sendo tão esperto, saindo pela janela daquele jeito, Michael pensou. Sua risada ecoou ao redor dele, assustadora no silêncio desconfortável.

O único problema, no entanto, era Castiel. A aula do dia terminou e ele não tinha reuniões do clube naquela tarde. No entanto, ele não estava em casa.

Michael coçou o queixo distraidamente, ponderando sobre a ausência do irmão mais novo e sobre sua dissertação psicológica pela metade. Talvez Castiel tenha ficado na biblioteca da escola para fazer o dever de casa? Mas por que ele iria? Ele sempre fazia em casa, para que pudesse verificar os fatos de suas respostas com a Internet e com seu irmão mais velho. Talvez ele tenha saído dessa fase, Michael se perguntou. Enquanto seus dedos continuavam batendo contra o teclado, Michael também fez uma nota mental para se certificar de que Gabriel havia terminado _seu_ dever de casa também.

No meio de sua frase sobre algumas das teorias mais polêmicas de Freud, o leve clique da porta da frente atravessou a casa solitária e entrou no quarto de Michael.

"Gabriel, Lúcifer ou Castiel?" Michael exigiu, aborrecido com o erro de digitação que ele havia cometido no nome de Sigmund.

"Sou eu, Michael", veio a voz de Castiel. "Eu trouxe um amigo."

Michael congelou de surpresa, confusão gravada nas rugas de sua testa. Seu dedo se esqueceu de soltar a tecla 'enter', fazendo com que o ensaio de psicologia derrapasse violentamente. De repente, ele se empurrou com os pés e deslizou em direção à porta nas rodas de sua cadeira de escritório. Ele pensaria que Castiel estava brincando, se não fosse pelo fato de que o menino tinha muito pouco senso de humor. Quatorze anos e nunca trouxera _ninguém_ , muito menos um 'amigo'. Mas ele espiou por trás de sua porta e eis que Castiel estava tirando os sapatos no corredor, acompanhado por outro garoto que Michael não tinha visto antes.

Ele era mais alto do que Cas, com um topete em seu cabelo loiro arenoso e um sorriso arrogante nos lábios. Usava jeans rasgados e uma velha camisa de flanela, e suas botas eram pesadas e lamacentas (Castiel deveria tê-lo feito deixar elas do lado de fora). Uma grande jaqueta de couro estava pendurada sobre seus ombros, enquanto um estranho pingente de ouro (no formato de uma _cabeça com chifres_ ) pendia em seu pescoço.

Isso exigia uma inspeção séria.

Michael se levantou de sua cadeira abruptamente e caminhou para a cozinha, onde Castiel estava oferecendo água ao estranho. A dez passos de distância, ele ouviu: "Você tem cerveja?"

A carranca do Novak se intensificou. "Castiel, quem é esse?" ele perguntou com um ar de falsa polidez assim que entrou.

"Dean Winchester, um amigo da classe." Lá estava aquela palavra novamente. Amigo.

"Ei, cara", foi a resposta inteligente.

Michael apertou os olhos para o loiro. "Olá", respondeu ele, incapaz de manter a frieza longe da palavra desta vez. "Filho de John Winchester?" ele perguntou. Ele recebeu um aceno de cabeça.

Michael sabia pouco sobre John Winchester, mas parecia bastante respeitável. Então como foi que esse garoto, Dean, fez todos os tipos de alarmes e flashes vermelhos dispararem em sua mente? E por que no _planeta_ _Terra,_ Castiel o trouxe aqui?

Michael franziu um pouco a testa. "Me desculpe, Castiel nunca mencionou você antes. Há quanto tempo vocês dois se conhecem?"

"Desde hoje," Winchester respondeu com um encolher de ombros. Ele aceitou a água que Castiel entregou a ele com outro sorriso suave. Michael não gostou.

"Pode explicar?" Michael se virou para seu irmão mais novo.

"Dean e eu fomos colocados juntos para Química hoje. Depois que a aula acabou, Dean me disse que não conseguia entender os cálculos da titulação, então eu o convidei para vir aqui para explicar."

Por um breve momento, Winchester teve a simpatia de Michael. Ele mesmo nunca tinha conseguido lidar com titulações. Sabendo que seria socialmente inaceitável expulsá-lo agora que ele já estava aqui, Michael simplesmente balançou a cabeça, desconfortavelmente. "Tudo bem. Sintam-se à vontade para usar a mesa de jantar."

A cabeça de Castiel inclinou-se e ele perguntou: "Não seria mais adequado no meu quarto?"

"Não!" Michael quase gritou. "Não, uh, Gabriel inundou o banheiro de cima. Seu quarto está nadando." Ele não teve tempo para se sentir mal por jogar Gabriel na mentira. Era uma mentira óbvia mesmo, mas Castiel não pareceu perceber isso. Dean Winchester, por outro lado, sim. Ele deu a Michael um sorriso torto e ergueu ligeiramente as mãos em defesa, ao que o Novak respondeu com um olhar furioso.

'Tô de olho em você, pirralho, Michael rosnou em pensamento.

\---

Na segunda vez que Dean Winchester apareceu, Michael ficou igualmente surpreso. Mas desta vez, pelo menos houve uma resposta para o estranho companheirismo dele e de Castiel.

"Você está perdido, Sr. Winchester?" Michael respondeu com uma carranca.

"Nah, Cas me convidou para fazer o dever de casa", Winchester respondeu, com um sorriso desafiador no lugar. Oh, como Michael desejava que a sociedade permitisse socar adolescentes estúpidos na cara. "Você, uh, vai me deixar entrar?" Winchester continuou.

Michael deu um passo para o lado e puxou a porta um pouco mais. Ele se virou para sair, mas não antes de avisar: "Botas do lado de fora, se você não se importar." Murmúrios e maldições retumbaram na sua fala enquanto ele se acomodava no sofá da sala de estar, onde Lúcifer e Gabriel estavam ocupados com seu videogame.

Gabriel nem mesmo teve que olhar para o rosto de seu irmão mais velho para saber que ele estava literalmente fervendo. "Uau, Mike, alguém cuspiu na sua aveia esta manhã?" ele perguntou, violentamente manuseando seu console.

"Você conhece um Dean Winchester?" Michael murmurou com uma carranca.

"Sim, é ele na porta?" Gabriel perguntou.

O outro confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Pensei ter ouvido a voz dele. Ei, Dean-o!"

Os olhos de Michael se arregalaram. O fato de Gabriel ter um apelido para o punk era terrivelmente perturbador.

"Ei, Gabe! Onde está Cas?" Dean voltou os passos.

"Lá em cima, no quarto dele!"

"Obrigado!"

Gabriel riu, aparentemente sem perceber que Lúcifer havia atirado em seu personagem e Michael atualmente lançava buracos na lateral de sua cabeça.

"Você é amigo dele?!" Michael sibilou com raiva.

"Não amigos em si, mas ele é um bom garoto", respondeu Gabriel. "Eu vou te bater tanto, Lu," ele acrescentou para o loiro, que jogou a cabeça para trás de tanto rir.

" _Esse é_ um bom garoto?" As palavras de Michael foram misturadas com sarcasmo.

"Pare com essa cara, Mikey," Lúcifer suspirou. "Winchester é bom."

"Ah, me desculpa se saber que ele tem o _seu_ selo de aprovação me preocupa", retrucou Michael.

"Vamos, Mike. Ele é _amigo_ de Cas. Pelo menos dê a ele o benefício da segunda chance."

O Novak mais velho fez uma careta para os dois, mas caiu de volta no sofá. Ele pegou o console das mãos de Lúcifer e instruiu Gabriel: "Reinicie o jogo, sim? E pare de trapacear."

Isso manteve sua mente felizmente em branco por cerca de duas horas. Gabriel e ele ganharam duas rodadas cada, antes de Lúcifer assumir e chutar Miguel completamente, e então fazer o mesmo com Gabriel. Logo a sala de estar se transformou em uma zona de guerra, com Michael e Gabriel trabalhando juntos (talvez trapaceando uma ou duas vezes) para derrubar o ego super inflado de Lúcifer. Palavrões inofensivos e ameaças sem sentido foram lançados descuidadamente até que passos soaram nas escadas e Michael acidentalmente jogou seu personagem na linha de fogo.

Ele vagamente registrou Gabriel arrancando o console de suas mãos e reiniciando, mas estava muito ocupado escutando a conversa parcial que acontecia nas escadas.

"-de novo na segunda-feira, quando tivermos mais perguntas sobre isso?"

"Claro, mas terei que avisar se eu puder vir. Você pode me dar seu número?"

Michael teve que admitir, o garoto era bom. Com cuidado para não fazer barulho, Michael saiu sorrateiramente da sala de estar e seguiu o par desatento até o corredor em frente à porta de entrada. Ele observou o processo de troca de números de celular ao pé da escada, os braços cruzados e os olhares presos intactos até a porta ser fechada com segurança atrás das costas de Winchester.

Castiel pressionou suas costas contra ela, um choque voando através dele quando percebeu que Michael estava se elevando atrás dele. "Michael", ele piscou.

"Castiel", Michael respondeu. "Podemos conversar?" Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele se aproximou de seu irmão mais novo, sua melhor expressão de _Preocupado-Mas-Ainda-Severo-Irmão-Mais-Velho_ em exibição. "Eu sei que você não tem muita experiência em receber pessoas, mas, ainda assim, espero que saiba que tem que me avisar sobre isso primeiro", disse ele, percebendo rapidamente que provavelmente havia uma maneira melhor de colocar a primeira parte dessa declaração.

"Eu sei que foi errado da minha parte, mas considerando como foi o primeiro encontro entre você e Dean, eu não achei que você me permitiria convidá-lo", explicou Castiel. Michael teve a sensação de que seu irmão não estava tão relaxado quanto sua voz sugeria. Seus olhos estavam definitivamente em pânico.

"Então, em vez disso, você o convidou pelas minhas costas?" Ele falou com a mesma calma, apesar da irritação que sentia no momento.

Castiel lambeu os lábios e assentiu. "Sim. Desculpe."

Beliscando a ponta do nariz, Michael suspirou. "Eu não entendo, Castiel, isso não é você. Eu esperava isso de Lúcifer ou de Gabriel."

Dois 'heys' simultâneos guincharam atrás deles. Michael não prestou atenção neles.

Ele tentou uma abordagem mais diplomática. "Por que era tão importante que ele viesse aqui, afinal? Dean Winchester não parece o tipo de amigo que você consideraria."

Em vez de responder, Castiel decidiu que estava mais interessado na parede atrás do ombro de Michael. Um leve tom de vermelho inundou seu rosto, das orelhas às bochechas. De repente, tudo ficou muito claro.

"Oh... _Oh._ "

Nenhum dos dois falou. Castiel mudou de posição.

"Da próxima vez, apenas me diga, Castiel, e uh... mantenha sua porta aberta a partir de agora, certo?"

\---

Depois disso, continuou assim. Winchester continuava vindo pelo menos uma vez por semana, Castiel continuava o ajudando com os trabalhos escolares e Michael ficava atordoado com a coisa toda. Os dois pareciam entrar em conflito por todas as maneiras imagináveis, mas Michael nunca tinha visto Castiel gostar tanto de uma única pessoa antes. Winchester tirava aqueles sorrisos genuínos e zombarias amigáveis dele tão _facilmente_ , algo que apenas os irmãos de Castiel eram capazes de fazer. Quanto a Winchester, Michael inicialmente pensara que ele estava apenas interessado em copiar o dever de casa, mas ele parecia tão satisfeito com a companhia de Castiel quanto seu irmão estava.

No final do primeiro semestre de Castiel, aparentemente houve algum progresso em seu relacionamento.

"Sessões de estudo?" Michael ecoou durante a aula de piano.

"Sim", confirmou Castiel novamente, uma pitada de confusão gravada em sua expressão. "Eu não entendo, devo explicar o conceito?"

Michael franziu a testa. "Não, eu entendi muito bem. Onde vocês fariam?"

"Na biblioteca da escola."

O quê? "O que há de errado com o seu quarto?" o outro perguntou.

"A biblioteca da escola tem alguns periódicos e livros que achei que poderiam ser úteis."

Michael nunca esperava ouvir as palavras de sua própria boca, mas- "E a Internet não ajuda?"

A cabeça de Castiel se inclinou para o lado, dando-lhe a aparência de um cachorrinho confuso. Michael não sabia se estava usando isso de propósito para sua vantagem ou não. "Ajuda sim, mas não é mais fácil pesquisar em um dos livros, onde todas as informações estão em um único lugar?"

Ele podia ver não havia nenhuma maneira de evitar esse ponto. Para ser franco, teria que servir. "Olha, eu tenho um motivo para me preocupar? Eu não confio em Winchester perto de você por tanto tempo."

Saiu estranho, mas pelo menos o ponto estava posto. As bochechas de Castiel se avermelharam enquanto ele falava, "Você não precisa se preocupar, Michael. Dean não é... Ele não pensa em mim dessa maneira."

"Ah." Apesar da óbvia tristeza que isso trouxe a Castiel, foi difícil para Michael esconder a satisfação em sua voz. "Tudo bem, então."

\--- 

As visitas do Winchester não pararam depois que janeiro chegou e a escola reabriu. Na verdade, Michael iria mais longe a ponto de dizer que elas aumentaram. A ajuda para o dever de casa ainda estava sendo fornecida e as sessões de estudo eram realizadas com frequência, mas de vez em quando havia uma visita que não estava relacionada com os trabalhos escolares. Dean e Castiel ficavam no andar de cima, no quarto, conversando sobre coisas como filmes, comida ou famílias. Eram coisas _normais_ \- coisas sobre que os amigos falavam.

Michael estava feliz, de certa forma. Era bom para Castiel ter alguém. Alguém que não fosse um irmão, ou um pai ausente, ou um esnobe mimado com quem o dito pai ausente forçava a socialização. E pelo que ele podia ver, isso também fez bem a Winchester. Alguém tinha que mantê-lo sob controle, certificar-se de que ele não acabasse no reformatório. Para Dean, esse alguém era Castiel.

O que Michael não gostou foi da comida extra.

Ele não sabia quando tinha começado, mas em um ponto Dean começou a comer com eles. Se Michael realmente se concentrasse e tentasse se lembrar, ele teria pensado num determinado momento em que os dois receberam uma declaração de tese muito longa, o que os forçou a estudar até o final da tarde. Embora Michael não fosse o fã número um de Winchester, ele também não era totalmente sem coração, então convidou o garoto para comer com eles.

Isso logo provou ser um erro. Winchester tinha se juntado a eles para as refeições desde então.

O problema não era que Dean fosse mais irritante quando comia, mas era o fato de que seu estômago era um buraco negro sem fim, capaz de absorver quantidades três vezes maiores do que seu tamanho. Não ajudou o fato de Michael já ter dois casos em suas mãos, sendo eles, Lúcifer e Gabriel (honestamente, Michael não entendia para onde ia toda aquela comida - eles nasceram com um segundo estômago?).

Não demorou muito para que Michael finalmente explodisse.

"Se essa coisa entre você e Dean Winchester vai durar, você pode muito bem começar a ir para a casa dele de vez em quando," ele sugeriu.

Castiel ergueu os olhos de seu cereal matinal comido pela metade. "Desculpe?"

"É, quer dizer," Michael deu de ombros, "você já conheceu os pais dele?"

"Bem não..."

"Vocês dois estão colados tem, o que, cinco meses?" Para isso, Castiel acenou com a cabeça hesitante. "Vai ver como é a família dele", disse Michael, gesticulando vagamente na frente dele, como se estivesse conduzindo seu irmão. "Vocês não precisam ficar enfiados dentro de casa sempre que se encontrarem. Saiam, vejam um filme, comam um hambúrguer ou algo assim."

Basta mantê-lo fora da nossa geladeira, seus pensamentos resmungaram.

Castiel observou seu irmão com incerteza. "E você ficaria bem com isso?"

Na verdade não, mas havia um bom tempo que Michael conseguia fazer as compras _uma vez_ na semana. "Claro, por que não? Contanto que vocês não se coloquem em perigo", ele respondeu.

Castiel conheceu os Winchesters na sexta-feira seguinte. Depois disso, os encontros variaram entre as duas casas, com viagens ocasionais à cidade. Michael realmente não conseguia definir o que era, mas algo mudou entre os dois depois disso. A amizade deles parecia mais permanente, como se isso de alguma forma a tivesse gravado em pedra. Seja qual fosse o motivo, Michael tinha a sensação de que não havia como se livrar de Winchester agora.

\---

No verão seguinte, Michael se concentrou no futuro de dois irmãos com a pouca energia que lhe restava. Lúcifer fora aceito na _Universidade do Kansas_ , onde estudaria administração, e passava a maior parte do tempo livre se preparando para o outono. Michael o estava ajudando, apresentando o básico do campus para ele, já que ele próprio havia acabado de terminar seu primeiro ano na _U_ _K_ (coincidentemente, _também_ estudando administração). Ele estava igualmente ocupado perseguindo Gabriel, que estava se aproximando de seu último ano no colégio e ainda não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que queria fazer no futuro. A única coisa que ele parecia gostar era seguir Michael pela cozinha (que nos últimos anos, tinha realmente se voltado para _Michael_ seguindo _Gabriel_ ). Embora a carreira culinária não fosse algo com que Michael estava esperando, Gabriel parecia mais inclinado para ela, então os dois encontraram uma escola perto o suficiente de casa que valia a pena conferir.

Entre as pesquisas na Internet, livros extras e palestras sobre Business 101, Michael teve pouco tempo para ficar de olho em Castiel e em sua amizade com Dean. Os jovens de quinze anos ficavam dentro de casa na maioria das ocasiões, preferindo o conforto dos ares-condicionados e geladeiras infinitamente fornecidas a realmente passar as férias de verão de maneiras mais produtivas. Ainda assim, Michael não podia reclamar: dessa forma, ele poderia contar com eles fazendo algumas tarefas para ele, como lavar a roupa ou passar o aspirador ou dobrar e passar as roupas (embora Castiel fosse o único a quem confiava o ferro).

A única pergunta que restou foi, platônico ou romântico? A resposta, pelo que Michael pôde entender, foi esta: algum lugar no meio.

Embora Castiel tenha admitido que havia um certo grau de atração do seu lado, na maior parte parecia ser uma amizade e nada mais. Eles se protegiam ferozmente e constantemente protegiam um ao outro. Eles brincavam, se empurravam e riam juntos. Lutavam e se reconciliavam como irmãos, como se se conhecessem por toda a vida.

Mas às vezes, Michael não tinha tanta certeza. Às vezes, o toque ultrapassava os limites platônicos; A mão de Winchester estavam um pouco em baixo nas costas de Castiel, os dedos de Cas demoravam um pouco demais nas juntas do outro. Às vezes, Michael os pegava sentados e apenas... _olhando_ um para o outro. No começo parecia que um estava desafiando o outro a piscar primeiro, uma brincadeira boba entre dois adolescentes imaturos, mas hoje em dia, aquelas expressões pareciam mais sinceras, mais calorosas, como se houvesse um segredo que só os dois compartilhavam.

Michael não sabia se deveria ficar preocupado ou não. Castiel tinha garantido que os sentimentos de Dean eram estritamente platônicos, mas suas ações falavam o contrário. Se ele estava simplesmente tentando iludir Castiel como uma piada... A raiva de Michael aumentou com o pensamento. Já era difícil para Cas fazer amigos, Michael não queria pensar em como ele reagiria ao perder um. Ele tinha que fazer algo sobre isso.

E ele fez, durante a próxima aula de piano dele e de Castiel. Enquanto eles se sentavam juntos no banco e tocavam o _Grand Duo_ de Schubert para piano a quatro mãos como aquecimento, Michael refletia sobre seus pensamentos. Winchester sempre foi um assunto delicado para Castiel, e se ele não parecesse neutro, inofensivo, seu irmão poderia se fechar para ele no meio da conversa.

Eles terminaram o aquecimento e Michael remexeu nas partituras. "Com o que você quer começar, então?" ele perguntou.

Castiel não perdeu o ritmo. " _Moonlight Sonata._ "

Michael respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e colocou os papéis na estante de música. Quando a mão esquerda de Castiel começou a fluir sobre as teclas, o outro disse: "Sinto muito por estar distante esses dias. Suas férias estão boas até agora?"

"Sim, está tudo bem", Castiel murmurou em troca, levantando a mão direita.

"Você e Winchester estão se divertindo?" Michael esperava que seu tom soasse inocente.

Um pequeno sorriso. "Sim, eu suponho."

"Dó sustenido, Cas, não Ré sustenido," Michael corrigiu antes de continuar, "Que bom. Vocês parecem bons amigos." Seguiu-se uma nota, sem nenhuma fala. "Vocês _são_ amigos, não são?" ele perguntou.

A sobrancelha de Castiel franziu. "Sim, claro, o que mais seríamos?"

Michael mudou a partitura. "Que tal, você sabe, namorados?"

Os dedos de Castiel tropeçaram, fazendo o soneto balançar. "Michael..." Ele suspirou.

"Winchester parece um pouco atrevido-"

" _Dean_ é uma pessoa sociável," Castiel cortou severamente.

Michael murmurou de volta, "Sim, dando um tapa na sua bunda na cozinha. _Muito_ sociável."

A música havia parado completamente agora.

"Ele estava brincando, Michael", respondeu o outro.

"Olha, eu só acho que devo falar com ele-"

" _Não._ " O tom de Castiel parecia horrorizado, como se Michael tivesse sugerido afogar um gatinho. "Michael, não. Por favor, não. Se Dean descobrir que eu-" Castiel forçou sua boca a fechar, então suspirou desanimado.

Não foi difícil para Michael adivinhar. _Ele iria embora,_ ele queria dizer.

Em vez disso, ele se contentou com: "Ele é meu amigo. Só _isso_ _."_

"Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você." Michael observou seu irmão, mas Castiel teimosamente evitou seus olhos. O olhar do Novak mais velho se voltou para a partitura. Ele sugeriu: "Vamos começar do início."

_\---_

_Ele foi embora._

Não, não foi embora, Michael se repreendeu. Ele tinha ficado longe de casa antes, ele estaria de volta.

_Exceto que desta vez ele mesmo disse. Desta vez, é definitivo._

Michael rosnou de frustração, jogando com força o prato na pia, como se estivesse tirando aquela voz da cabeça. A porcelana rachou no meio, mas ele se sentiu melhor.

Ele não podia deixá-los. Ele _não iria_ deixá-los.

_Oh, não iria?_

Uma aposentadoria precoce, dizia seu e-mail.

 _Não era nem_ dele _. Era de sua assistente._

Uma nova casa em uma ilha, explicou brevemente. Sem endereço. Sem número de telefone.

_Nenhum contato... Ele não quer ser encontrado._

"Cala a boca," Michael gritou, mas a única resposta foi o silêncio da cozinha.

Tinha uma herança. Seu negócio também foi deixado para eles. O negócio da _família_ , ele havia informado por e-mail. Eles poderiam fazer o que quisessem com isso.

Mas...

Faculdade. Michael teria que desistir. Isso era óbvio. Ele não podia fazer as duas coisas, e o pai confiava nele para assumir seu trabalho como CEO. Lúcifer gostaria de ajudar, é claro, ele gostaria de deixar a faculdade também. Michael não deixaria. Não, ele se formaria primeiro, depois poderia vir trabalhar, como COO ou algo semelhante.

 _Ele não se_ importa _com nenhum de nós. Ele não veio nos contar pessoalmente. Ele nem mesmo deu um telefonema. Ele não fez porra nenhuma._

"Cala a boca!" Sua voz falhou.

Um zumbido distante respondeu. Era a campainha deles? Quem seria? Poderia ser-

Deve ser ele. Ele deve ter vindo para explicar essa bagunça.

Michael nem mesmo registrou a corrida para a porta da frente, mas registrou o rosto do visitante. Dean Winchester.

_Claro que não é ele. Por que seria ele?_

Michael reprimiu o grito consternado que borbulhava em seu peito. Em vez disso, ele resmungou: "Esse não é um bom momento, Winchester-"

"Castiel me ligou." Sua voz era firme, determinada. "Ele me contou. Parece que quer alguma companhia." Aquele brilho desafiador em seus olhos estava lá, desafiando Michael a tentar impedi-lo de entrar.

E ele não fez. Ele deu um passo para o lado e deixou o Winchester entrar. Dean foi direto para as escadas, e em instantes Michael ouviu a porta do quarto de Castiel abrir e fechar. Michael não conseguia ouvir nada além de palavras abafadas e pequenos soluços. Ele não se importou em escutar. Em vez disso, ele voltou para a cozinha para pegar os restos quebrados na pia.

Horas depois, quando a noite caiu, o jantar esfriou e Lúcifer e Gabriel desmaiaram no sofá, exaustos de pura frustração, Michael subiu as escadas para espiar pela porta do quarto no final do corredor.

Havia faixas brilhantes correndo pelas bochechas de Castiel, e seu nariz e as bordas dos olhos estavam vermelhos da irritação. A camiseta de Winchester estava úmida no peito e no ombro direito. Os dois de dezesseis anos de idade se esticaram sobre os lençóis de Castiel, seus corpos alinhados e fortemente pressionados juntos. A cabeça de Cas estava enfiada sob o queixo de Dean, cujos braços estavam envoltos de forma protetora ao redor do corpo esguio do outro, os dedos estendidos em seu estômago. Suas pernas estavam emaranhadas desajeitadamente e penduradas na beira da cama. Os roncos e fungadas leves encheram o quarto.

Michael apagou a luz e fechou a porta silenciosamente.

\---

"Uma festa?" Michael perguntou duvidosamente.

Winchester revirou os olhos. "Sim, Michael. Uma _festa_. Você sabe, aquela coisa que as pessoas vão para se _divertir?_ "

Michael olhou para ele, uma réplica mordaz pronta em sua língua, quando Castiel colocou a mão no ombro do loiro e disse calmamente, "Dean, por favor."

Winchester bufou irritado (sentimento mútuo, amigo, Michael sibilou mentalmente), mas não disse mais nada.

Castiel sabiamente voltou a atenção de Michael para ele. "Michael, Ash vai dar uma festa esta noite, e eu gostaria muito de ir com Dean."

A carranca ainda estava no lugar. Michael perguntou: "Como você está chegando lá?"

"Dean vai dirigir o Impala de seu pai", disse Castiel.

O loiro interrompeu, "Tecnicamente, é meu agora."

"Você tem uma carteira?" Michael olhou para ele.

"Sim, no mês passado." Dean acrescentou antes mesmo de Michael formular sua pergunta: " _Não_ , não é falsa."

"Então você não se importará se eu der uma olhada."

" _Michael_ ." Castiel suspirou.

Michael resmungou: "Esse garoto tem acesso à álcool?"

Castiel respondeu: "Não", ao mesmo tempo que Dean disse: "Provavelmente". Castiel olhou para seu melhor amigo. "O quê? Agora você quer que eu minta para ele?" Winchester perguntou defensivamente.

"Não importa. Eu não vou aceitar nada", Castiel assegurou calmamente a seu irmão.

"Mesmo assim," Michael interrompeu. "Álcool e Winchester no volante? Não é uma boa equação. Minha resposta é não, Castiel."

"Qual é, Mike." Michael fez uma careta com a voz que soou atrás dele. "Deixe as crianças se divertirem. Deus sabe quantas vezes eu fiquei bêbado no colégio."

"Lúcifer, fique fora disso", retrucou Miguel.

Lúcifer entrou na sala com sua maneira blasé e irritante. "Cassie, vá para a sua festa. Você tem permissão do seu irmão _favorito_ ", disse ele ao irmão mais novo, pressionando a mão sobre o peito. "A menos que o Sr. Tédio tenha outras ideias", ele lançou um sorriso zombeteiro na direção de Michael.

Michael olhou de Lúcifer para Winchester e, finalmente, para Castiel. Os olhos de seu irmão mais novo estavam suplicantes de maneira incomum.

Não tinha escola no dia seguinte e não havia provas finais se aproximando. Além disso, Castiel era o adolescente mais responsável e equilibrado que Michael conhecia. Qual mal tinha em deixá-los ir?

Ele suspirou em derrota. "Tudo bem. Você pode ir."

Dito e feito. Foi assim que Michael acabou na situação em que se encontrava agora; sentado no sofá da sala de estar vazia à uma e quarenta e cinco da manhã, os joelhos tremendo, a TV tocando mudamente na frente dele.

Ele ia estrangular Winchester com as próprias mãos. Em seguida, proibir Castiel de vê-lo novamente.

Infelizmente, Michael era perito nessas situações (prova A: Lúcifer e prova B: Gabriel). Ele sabia que o melhor que podia fazer agora era relaxar no sofá e esperar a porta da frente abrir. Então, despejar o inferno pra fora.

Com muitas coisas _violentas_ e {interessantes/intensas/variadas} que logo estaria fazendo para Dean Winchester em mente, Michael se acomodou nas almofadas do sofá, sua cabeça pendurada em uma extremidade e seus pés saindo da outra. Então fixou o olhar em uma mancha suspeita na parede em branco (droga, Lúcifer estava _tão morto_ ) e esperou.

A próxima coisa que ele soube, foi acordar assustado pelo som de algo tão horrível que nem poderia ser considerado música. A súbita intrusão o fez saltar um metro no ar. Levou cinco minutos para registrar que aquele era seu toque mórbido, aquele que Gabriel havia definido para ele como uma espécie de piada (Michael ainda não conseguia operar seu novo telefone bem o suficiente para mudá-lo), e depois outros cinco minutos para compreender o fato de que, _droga, seu telefone estava tocando_. Ele apertou os olhos sob o brilho doloroso do sol brilhando através das cortinas enquanto ele freneticamente tateou em torno de sua calça jeans por qualquer sinal de seu celular. A musiquinha não parou até que Michael viu o telefone na mesa de centro e o agarrou.

"Alô?" ele murmurou inteligentemente.

" _Michael, sinto muito por ligar para você tão cedo_ ", Michael reconheceu vagamente a voz agitada de Mary Winchester.

"Não, não, está tudo bem, Sra. Winchester", respondeu ele, tirando o sono dos olhos (e um pouco de baba do queixo). "Com o que posso ajudar?"

" _Dean não voltou para casa ontem à noite."_

Tudo desabou sobre ele como um maremoto.

Festa. Meia-noite. Ameaças de estrangulamento.

" _Eu estava esperando que ele pudesse ter ficado na sua casa", disse_ Mary.

"Vou ser honesto, Sra. Winchester," Michael admitiu, "dormi antes que eles voltassem. Mas vou verificar o quarto de Castiel agora."

Seu coração estava batendo forte na garganta enquanto ele subia correndo as escadas. E se algo tivesse acontecido com eles? Eles foram assaltados? Se acidentaram? E se eles estivessem mortos? Cada uma de suas suposições era mais ridícula do que a outra, mas ele não conseguia fazer seu cérebro funcionar corretamente.

A porta de Castiel bateu ruidosamente contra a parede. O coração de Michael despencou até o estômago... O quarto estava vazio.

Oh Senhor, o que ele iria fazer? Ele deveria tentar o número de Castiel? Ele teria se lembrado de levar seu telefone, naturalmente-

O pânico real teria se estabelecido se algo atrás da porta entreaberta do banheiro não tivesse chamado a atenção de Michael. Ele cautelosamente enfiou a cabeça para dentro e deu um suspiro de alívio.

Castiel e Dean estavam esmagados juntos na banheira, com água e _roupas_ , felizmente. Os dois estavam aconchegados confortavelmente, as testas se tocando, as pernas projetando-se em vários ângulos. Os dedos de Winchester estavam perdidos no cabelo de Castiel, como se ele tivesse adormecido brincando com ele. Sua outra mão foi colocada perigosamente no alto da coxa de Castiel, cujos próprios braços serpenteavam atrás das costas de Dean, desaparecendo de vista. Julgando pelo ângulo, elas estavam na parte inferior das costas e na bunda.

Desnecessário dizer, que ele supôs que alguma tentativa de apalpação ocorreu.

"Eles estão aqui, Sra. Winchester", ele informou a mulher ao telefone. "Parecem bem. Vou mandar seu filho para casa assim que puder."

" _Graças a Deus. Tudo bem, obrigada, Michael. Me desculpa novamente"_ , disse ela.

"Não, sério, é minha culpa", Michael rebateu. Não deveria ter deixado eles irem àquela festa idiota.

Ele se despediu de Mary e, assim que seu telefone foi guardado no bolso, a preocupação se dissipou e a raiva realmente se instalou.

"O que _diabos_ vocês dois estavam pensando?!" Michael berrou. 

Foi o suficiente para tirar o sono do casal. Winchester espiou o mais velho Novak com os olhos turvos, então se aconchegou de volta na curva do pescoço de Castiel, sufocando um gemido. Por outro lado, Castiel parecia apavorado. _Pelo menos_.

"Expliquem!" Michael exigiu.

"Pare de gritar, ok? Eu já estou com enxaqueca," Dean murmurou.

"Winchester, é melhor você calar a boca ou vou jogá-lo pela janela", Michael rosnou. "Por que vocês voltaram para casa depois da meia-noite? E por que vocês estão na _banheira_?!"

"Perdemos a noção do tempo", tentou Castiel.

"Sim, porque estávamos nos divertindo muito", Dean realmente não estava ajudando seu caso.

"Trouxe Dean de volta porque ele estava bêbado e sem condições de dirigir para casa", explicou Castiel.

"Você ficou bêbado?" Michael sibilou para o Winchester.

"Sim, e você deveria ter visto Cas. Ele bebeu com Ash debaixo da mesa," Winchester anunciou com orgulho. Castiel deu um tapa na testa.

"Castiel, como você chegou em casa? Você disse que Winchester não podia dirigir", Michael apontou, então parou. "Oh senhor, diga-me que Winchester não o levou de volta para casa."

"Claro que não, Michael."

"Então quem foi?"

Castiel parecia hesitante em responder.

" _Castiel_ ."

"Eu posso ter nos levado de volta."

"Sem carteira?" Michael gritou.

"Dean tem me ensinado as regras básicas", afirmou, impotente. "Não foi muito difícil..."

Michael olhou de um adolescente para o outro. "E o banheiro?"

"Eu precisava vomitar", explicou Winchester. "O que eu acho que terei de fazer novamente em breve."

"Depois, ele se arrastou para a banheira e insistiu que eu também entrasse", concluiu Castiel, gesticulando ao redor dele. "Então ele desmaiou."

Michael ainda estava furioso, mas apontou com o queixo para a pia e disse: "Vocês dois, saiam e se limpem. _Separadamente._ E sem mais festas."

\---

Michael odiava Zachariah Adler.

Talvez 'ódio' fosse uma palavra muito forte. Não, ele não gostava de Zachariah. Não gostava _mesmo_ dele, mas sempre tem tempo para melhorar as relações com os funcionários, raciocinou Michael enquanto pescava as chaves do bolso. Ele mal as enfiou na maçaneta quando seu telefone gritou - _literalmente -_ e informou que ele tinha uma nova mensagem. Cortesia de Gabriel, sem dúvida - o idiota tinha mexido nas suas mensagens de texto também. Michael ainda não tinha ideia de como usar seu novo telefone e mudar o desagradável alerta de SMS.

_Michael, peguei este número com sua secretária. É possível agendar uma reunião para amanhã? Gostaria de discutir questões de estoque com você. -Z Adler_

"Porra, vai se foder, Zachariah," Michael praguejou baixinho. Ele deu uma resposta curta, vagamente se perguntando como seu pai conseguia trabalhar com aquele canalha. Assim que o celular foi guardado e seus sapatos trocados por um par de chinelos mais confortável, Michael aproveitou para reconhecer a casa extremamente silenciosa.

Se ele havia aprendido alguma coisa nos últimos vinte anos de sua vida, era que o silêncio na casa dos Novak quase sempre era um presságio para algum episódio horrível e árduo, estrelado por Lúcifer no papel principal e Gabriel como seu fiel ajudante.

"Algum sinal de vida aqui?" Michael exigiu, abrindo caminho através do campo minado de sapatos derrubados. Dois, três, _quatro_ pares, ele contou, mas descartou o pensamento. O que ele precisava agora era café. Muito café. Ele caminhou em direção à cozinha e, parando para se encostar no arco, os olhos fechados atrás dos dedos, ele grunhiu: "Se eu ouvir _algum_ barulho na próxima meia hora, eu juro..."

Sua ameaça desanimada foi recebida por várias cabeças não viradas amontoadas em volta da mesa de jantar, sem prestar atenção a uma única palavra que estava saindo de sua boca. Uma, duas, três, quatro, Michael notou novamente, mas a essa altura da vida ele nem estava mais surpreso. O que o surpreendeu foi a absoluta tranquilidade em que os meninos estavam trabalhando.

Winchester estava sentado ao lado de Castiel com três livros diferentes e um laptop aberto ao redor deles. Cada um escrevia em sua folha de perguntas individual. Do outro lado de Cas estava Lúcifer, seu próprio espaço de trabalho repleto de folhas de papel pautado, algumas em branco e outras cobertas de rabiscos riscados. Por baixo de toda aquela bagunça, Michael conseguiu localizar um tablet, sua tela brilhante mostrando um artigo sobre como lidar com finanças. Por último, Gabriel sentou-se de pernas cruzadas em sua cadeira e mastigava a ponta contrária de sua caneta enquanto simultaneamente examinava seu papel e analisava as anotações em seu caderno.

"Ei, Mike. Era você gritando no corredor?" o moreno perguntou alegremente. Ele gaguejou quando percebeu que havia tinta em sua boca.

Michael piscou. "O-O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Dever de casa." Lúcifer encolheu os ombros.

"Como foi o trabalho?" Castiel perguntou.

Michael se contentou com um pequeno "Cansativo". Ele se sentia cada vez mais como se tivesse entrado em um universo alternativo a cada minuto.

"Cas, enzima que transforma maltose em glicose - é amilase ou maltase?" Dean murmurou.

"Maltase", foi a resposta instantânea de Castiel e Michael. Este último piscou para o irmão mais novo antes de perguntar: "Winchester, você vai ficar para jantar ou o quê?"

"Nah, mamãe quer que eu saia mais cedo para que eu possa fazer as compras", respondeu o loiro.

Michael exalou um pequeno suspiro de alívio. Ele não estava com disposição para cozinhar para um exército. "Lu, precisa de ajuda com a redação?" ele ofereceu enquanto ligava a máquina de café.

"Estou bem", respondeu seu irmão. "Você pode repassar quando eu terminar."

"Tudo bem. Que assunto é esse, Gabriel?" Michael apontou com o queixo para o caderno nas mãos de Gabriel.

"Química," Gabriel cantarolou enquanto listava as páginas, examinando cada frase cuidadosamente.

"Eu não posso ajudar com isso, me desculpe."

Gabriel bufou. "Sim, o único B no seu boletim, eu sei."

Michael fez uma careta. "Eu ainda não sei como consegui esse B. Acabei completamente com minha prova final." Assim que a máquina de café apitou ruidosamente, Michael pegou a caneca escaldante, passou a mão pelo cabelo desarrumado de Castiel e foi para a sala de estar, com um pedido de "Gritem quando estiverem com fome!"

\---

Assim que as férias de verão começaram, Winchester levou Castiel para uma viagem pelo Kansas. Michael não conseguiu dormir durante toda a semana.

\---

Com a aproximação do último ano do ensino médio de Castiel, chegou a hora da partida de Gabriel para a faculdade. No final de agosto, os irmãos dividiram todo o lixo desnecessário de Gabriel entre o Toyota hatchback de Michael e o jipe de Gabriel e o transportaram até Kansas City. Um pequeno apartamento os esperava lá, pelo qual Gabriel estaria pagando o aluguel com o dinheiro que havia economizado durante o verão. O que se seguiu foram despedidas longas e cheias de abraços que só terminaram quando Gabriel declarou que o estavam constrangendo, no meio do corredor. Depois de uma promessa de que ele iria visitá-los todo fim de semana (Lawrence estava a apenas 40 minutos de carro), os irmãos restantes finalmente foram embora.

Foi nessa época que Michael teve que começar a viajar a trabalho para não perder clientes. Ele havia adiado todo o ano passado, não querendo deixar seus irmãos sozinhos, mas a mudança de Gabriel abriu seus olhos para o fato de que, sim, um dia, todos eles estariam voando do ninho. Portanto, uma semana após o início das aulas em setembro, Michael voou para Washington DC com Raphael, seu CFO recém-contratado, para uma sequência interminável de reuniões. Mesmo que isso significasse deixar Castiel sozinho com Lúcifer. Michael se obrigou a não estremecer com o pensamento.

Apesar de suas tentativas de não se preocupar e colocar toda a sua confiança em seu irmão, Michael não durou nem dois dias antes de ligar para casa para checar as coisas.

Ele brincava ansioso com a ponta da gravata enquanto esperava que alguém, qualquer um, atendesse e confirmasse que a casa ainda não havia pegado fogo.

" _Q_ _ue é?"_ Miguel suspirou de alívio, mesmo que fosse Lúcifer na linha.

"Sou eu, Lúcifer, só queria ver como as coisas estão indo", respondeu ele.

Lúcifer ofegou melodramaticamente, e Michael sabia que ele estava pronto para isso. _"_ _Estou magoado com a sua falta de confiança em mim. A polícia só apareceu uma vez, e Cassie nem precisou chamar a ambulância ainda! A propósito, ele está fugindo com Dean Winchester, então vai ser só eu quando você chegar em casa. "_

"Lúcifer!" Michael retrucou. "Nem _brinque_ com isso!"

" _S_ _obre os policiais ou a fuga?"_

Michael gritou indignado. "Os dois!"

" _Calma_ _, relaxa Mike. Cas e eu estamos ótimos. Gabe passou por aqui ontem",_ explicou o outro. _"_ _Acho que ganhamos umas sete libras entre nós dois. Como estão as coisas do seu lado?"_

"Exaustivo. Não sei como papai aguentou isso", Michael deixou escapar sem pensar. Um silêncio desconfortável seguiu sua declaração.

Lúcifer começou na outra linha: _"_ _Bem, em alguns anos, eu estarei com você para fazer as coisas mais interessantes."_

Michael gemeu, embora tenha soado mais como uma risada estrangulada.

" _Sim, também te amo."_

A risada de alguém estourou do lado de Lúcifer - risos irrestritos e gargalhadas estalando pela linha. Era caloroso e agradável, o som mais amigável que Michael ouvira a noite toda. "O que foi isso?" ele perguntou.

Lúcifer bufou, rindo também. _"_ _Cas e Dean. Eles estão assistindo alguma merda na TV._ Seinfeld _, pelo que parece."_ Ele falou, com a voz mais perto do microfone, sobre as gargalhadas estrondosas, _"_ _Você deveria vê-los, dobrando-se e tremendo como malditos chihuahuas. Eles estão enrolados em um cobertor enorme, praticamente se aconchegando. É nojento, honestamente."_

Michael cantarolou pensativamente. "Será que eles não estão _mesmo_ namorando?" ele perguntou.

Lúcifer riu, sua voz cheia de descrença. _"_ _Eu não tenho a porra da ideia, Mikey."_

_\---_

"Estou pensando em chocolate-"

"Você _sempre_ pensa, Gabriel."

"- _Em tudo._ Cobertura de chocolate, massa de chocolate. Ooh, brigadeiro no meio, isso seria incrível-"

"Te mataria se fosse baunilha este ano?"

"-Pelo menos três camadas-"

"Gabriel, somos apenas _quatro_ ."

"-Com um pouco de glitter comestível-"

"Isso não pode ser saudável."

"Vamos borrifar uma tonelada dessa porra, então."

" _Gabriel._ "

" _Michael_ ."

O moreno olhou para o irmão com brincadeira, e os lábios de Michael se curvaram ligeiramente no entanto.

"Relaxa, Michael," Gabriel brincou. "O garoto só vai fazer dezessete uma vez!"

Michael gemeu, pressionando sua testa na mesa e prontamente cruzando os braços sobre a cabeça. " _Dezessete."_

"Sim, mais um ano e ele está legalmente autorizado a ignorar você." Gabriel riu, fingindo não notar a carranca de seu irmão. "Meio que faz você desejar que ele fosse apenas um pirralho de novo, hein?"

Michael cantarolou em concordância. Ele estava prestes a fazer outro comentário para o debate sobre o bolo, mas parou quando seu telefone tocou contra sua coxa. Ele sorriu, aliviado ao ver que não era Hester ou qualquer pessoa remotamente relacionada ao trabalho, e aceitou a ligação. "Momento estranho, Castiel. Onde você está? As aulas terminaram?" ele se perguntou.

"Coloca no viva voz!" Gabriel choramingou. Michael o silenciou, mas obedeceu mesmo assim.

" _-saindo do prédio agora. Isso foi Gabriel?"_ veio a resposta.

"Sim, cheguei aqui cerca de uma hora depois que você saiu para a escola, disse ao meu amigo para me considerar doente hoje. Você realmente acha que eu perderia o seu aniversário?" o moreno voltou.

" _Você não precisava, Gabriel, mas eu agradeço. Obrigado,"_ Castiel rebateu. " _Michael, tudo bem se eu não for para casa imediatamente?"_

Os lábios de Michael se estreitaram e Gabriel copiou a ação zombeteiramente. Golpeando seu rosto, Michael se contentou com, "Depende. Onde você está indo?"

" _Almoçar fora_ _, com Dean."_

É claro. "Tudo bem, desde que ele pague", brincou Michael.

" _Oh, ele vai",_ respondeu Castiel, tom tão calmo como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

Michael piscou. "O que?"

" _Dean está me convidando para almoçar. Para o meu aniversário."_

Antes que Michael pudesse cogitar qualquer tipo de resposta para essas notícias perturbadoras, Gabriel interrompeu com um rápido, "Isso é ótimo e tudo, Cassie. Volte para casa para o jantar, ok? Até mais!" e desligou. Por um bom minuto ou dois, Michael olhou para seu telefone como se fosse um dispositivo estranho.

Gabriel suspirou, deu um tapinha em seu ombro e se levantou. "Mike, você vai me ajudar com aquele bolo?"

"Isso pareceu um encontro?" foi o que o outro disse, examinando a tela de seu celular com desconfiança. "Isso pareceu um encontro, Gabriel."

"É um presente de aniversário, Michael. Deixa pra lá."

"-Ele está _pagando_ , Gabriel. Pela comida. Que eles vão comer. _Juntos_."

"Pare de ser uma drama queen, tá bom?" Gabriel cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Levante-se ou vou ligar para Zachariah e dizer que você quer marcar um jantar com ele."

Com essas palavras, Michael saltou de pé, apenas para dar um tapa na cabeça de Gabriel.

Felizmente, o tempo que Michael poderia ter passado se preocupando com Castiel foi trocado por algo menos estressante e muito mais produtivo; passar um tempo com Gabriel. Eles muito raramente se viram no ano passado, com Michael viajando com frequência e Gabriel morando em outra cidade agora. Este último gostava das aulas, gostava bastante da cidade e fazia amigos rapidamente. Apesar disso, ele ainda estava decidido a voltar para Lawrence assim que se formasse, algo que deixou Michael muito feliz, mas ele não disse nada. Ainda havia muito tempo para Gabriel mudar de ideia e, embora se sentisse melhor tendo seu irmão por perto, o Novak mais velho não queria influenciar sua decisão (não que Gabriel tivesse o hábito de ouvir as opiniões de Michael, mas mesmo assim).

A massa do bolo esteve pronta, entrou e saiu do forno em duas horas e na seguinte, Gabriel estava jogando videogame com o recém-chegado Lúcifer, os dois discutindo enquanto Michael apontava táticas para ajudar a derrotar o loiro. Terminou com Michael jogando contra Lúcifer para dar a Gabriel uma chance de ganhar (ele estava _pateticamente_ naquele ponto) e recebendo uma joelhada no estômago por seus esforços.

"Bem feito, idiota", Lúcifer falou com um sorriso malicioso enquanto Michael se curvava.

O último soltou uma gargalhada, agarrando o estômago e quase rolando do sofá no processo. Ao recuperar o equilíbrio, Michael sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro, fazendo-o pular.

Ele foi recebido pelo pequeno sorriso de Castiel. "Parece que eu perdi algo."

"Como foi o almoço? Ouvi dizer que você foi com _Dean_ ," Lúcifer brincou e passou o console abandonado de Michael para Gabriel.

Castiel, na maior parte, conseguiu manter seu rubor sob controle e se acomodou no sofá, espremido bem entre Miguel e Lúcifer. Foi quando a atenção de todos estava de volta ao jogo que Michael percebeu algo nas mãos de Castiel.

"Um livro?" ele perguntou, espiando por cima do ombro do irmão.

"Sim, Dean deu para mim", disse o outro.

"Bem, pontos para ele, não sabia que ele sabia ler", Michael brincou, ganhando uma pequena carranca de Castiel. Ele suspirou. "Tudo bem, qual é o livro, então?"

Quando Castiel moveu as mãos para revelar a capa, as sobrancelhas de Michael se arquearam de surpresa. " _O Hobbit_. Eu disse a ele há um tempo que tinha perdido minha cópia antiga. Não posso acreditar que ele ainda se lembra", explicou Castiel carinhosamente, uma pitada de felicidade oculta em seu tom.

"Isso é..." Chocantemente atencioso. Nada mal, Winchester. "Ótimo, Castiel", respondeu Michael.

"Ei, Cassie," Gabriel chamou de seu assento na poltrona. "Você acha que pode brigar com Luci, e recuperar alguma dignidade para Mike e eu?"

"Duvido, Gabriel, mas posso tentar." Castiel riu, pegando o console oferecido de seu irmão.

Lúcifer sorriu para ele. "Quem sabe? Talvez eu deva ir devagar com o aniversariante."

"Mas primeiro, você pode querer dar uma olhada na geladeira..." Gabriel cantarolou. Ao olhos cerrados e questionadores de Castiel, ele respondeu segurando três dedos e balbuciando, _Três camadas._

Cas não poderia ter corrido mais rápido.

\---

Era oficial. Eles _tinham_ que estar namorando. Não tinha outra resposta. Não poderia _não_ _ser_ uma outra resposta. Porque não importa quantas vezes Castiel alegou que não era o caso, não importa quantas vezes ele insistiu que eles eram 'apenas amigos', não havia como isso ser possível.

Não quando Winchester o estava levando ao _baile de formatura_.

("Ele não está me levando ao baile, Michael", disse Castiel. "Estamos apenas indo juntos. Nenhum de nós tem um encontro, então não há necessidade de irmos separados."

Claro que nenhum dos dois tinha um encontro, porque eles eram _namorados um do_ _outro_ , pelo amor de Deus, o conceito não é tão difícil de entender, como Castiel poderia ao menos acreditar no que estava dizendo.)

Mas, aparentemente, algo mudou desde a última vez que Michael foi para o ensino médio - o que não foi nem há muito tempo. Porque hoje em dia, ir ao baile juntos evidentemente não significava ir ao baile _juntos_. Michael deve ter perdido o memorando sobre como essas duas declarações não significam _exatamente a mesma coisa._

Castiel achou que ele estava sendo ridículo. Michael sabia disso como um fato. Ele continuou a observá-lo com aquele olhar exasperado e lamentável enquanto o mais velho caminhava para cima e para baixo no corredor principal.

Então aconteceu. A campainha tocou.

Michael olhou nos olhos de seu irmão. Nenhum dos dois deu sinal de sequer considerar abrir a porta. Castiel estava nervoso, é claro. Ele não era completamente estúpido. Não, ele _entendeu_ a pequena sugestão que toda essa situação implicava, a coisa que deixava as referenciais penas de Michael tão arrepiadas. Michael, por outro lado, simplesmente não queria deixar Dean entrar.

Houve um grito irritado de: " _Vocês estão_ brincando _comigo? Eu vou ter que abrir sozinho, vocês dois são tão incompetentes assim?_ " De Gabriel, antes de Michael finalmente _abrir_ e agarrar a maldita maçaneta.

Dean não se preocupou em cumprimentá-lo. Ele nem se preocupou em olhá-lo nos olhos. Não, Dean estava muito ocupado babando ao ver Castiel em seu smoking estúpido. Um rápido olhar por cima do ombro confirmou que Castiel estava momentaneamente preso da mesma maneira.

_Idiotas._

Com um pigarro agudo, Michael efetivamente chamou a atenção de Dean. Quando os olhos verdes se ergueram para os seus, ele apenas intensificou seu brilho.

Já se passaram quatro anos; Dean sabia agora que machucar Cas de qualquer forma resultaria em seu rosto sendo distorcido horrivelmente e violentamente. Ainda assim, Michael sentiu que tinha o direito de lembrar isso ao Winchester. Ele esperava que sua carranca fosse suficiente.

Ele estava feliz em ver que sim, a julgar pela forma como Dean recuou ligeiramente, com as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição.

Castiel aparentemente achou que era hora de intervir, então ele se colocou entre seu irmão e a porta antes de dizer a ele: "Não vou ficar fora por muito tempo. Por favor, tente não se preocupar."

"Tenho certeza de que isso é contra o código genético dele", Lúcifer disse ao sair da cozinha com uma caneca de café nas mãos. Ele divertidamente olhou entre Michael e os dois rapazes de dezoito anos, antes de se decidir por Dean e perguntar: "O quê, sem buquê?"

Dois rubores iguais, uma carranca e um, "Ha, boa!" que ecoou da sala de estar.

\---

No mês de junho seguinte, Michael estava sentado na varanda da frente ao lado do irmão mais novo, curtindo a companhia um do outro sem dizer uma única palavra. Lúcifer e Gabriel de preguiça na grama não muito longe deles, planejando que tipo de coisas terríveis eles estariam fazendo agora que as aulas acabaram e o verão reinou. Suas gargalhadas eram numerosas e com uma intensidade preocupante, mas Michael não conseguia se importar, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Duas horas atrás, Castiel usava uma beca e capelo¹. Agora, ele usava uma simples camiseta azul desbotada, um par de shorts cáqui e os velhos chinelos de Lúcifer. Seu cabelo ainda estava despenteado de quando ele tirou o chapéu, apesar dos esforços combinados dele e de Michael para arrumá-lo.

Michael estava orgulhoso. Ele estava incrivelmente, ridiculamente orgulhoso, especialmente quando ele refletiu sobre os últimos quatro anos. Eles tinham sido difíceis, com o desaparecimento de seu pai, as preocupações de Lúcifer e Gabriel com a faculdade, a própria decisão de Michael de largar a sua e começar a trabalhar. Mas no final valeu a pena. Se passar por tudo isso significava ver o sorriso brilhante no rosto de Castiel agora, Michael faria tudo de novo.

A coisa em que mais se lembrou, claro, foi a curiosa amizade de seu irmão com Dean Winchester, particularmente o que aconteceria com eles agora. Ambos estariam cursando a _Universidade do Kansas_ , com Castiel determinado a se formar em educação e Dean indo para Justiça Criminal. Apesar disso, eles estariam igualmente ocupados - Castiel estava planejando ir tão longe com um PhD, em História Europeia de todas as coisas, para se qualificar como um professor, e Dean iria para o _Centro de Treinamento de Polícia do Kansas_ assim que seu bacharelado fosse concluído. Com toda a honestidade, o tempo livre seria pouco.

Michael disse isso e recebeu em troca um sorriso misterioso. "Só estou dizendo, Castiel. Você realmente acha que você e Winchester podem aguentar tanto tempo?"

Castiel se virou para olhar para o outro com olhos calorosos. Não houve um único indício de hesitação em sua resposta. "Sim. Sem dúvida."

O ronronar do Chevrolet Impala 1967 de Dean soou na rua. Como se convocado, o próprio Winchester colocou a cabeça para fora e acenou para Castiel com um lembrete de que, "Você tinha duas horas para se preparar, agora traga sua bunda aqui!"

Michael sorriu ironicamente. "Ele é um bom companheiro²."

"Eu gosto de pensar que sim", brincou Castiel. Era evidente que seus irmãos estavam começando a influenciá-lo.

"A festa é na casa do Ash de novo?"

"Sim."

"Você conhece as regras?"

"Não fume, não fique bêbado, não volte para casa tarde."

"Dê o fora, então."

Castiel lançou-lhe outro grande sorriso e saltou dos degraus da varanda. Michael o observou acenar para os dois irmãos e entrar no carro de Dean. Os dois compartilharam um sorriso, um daqueles secretos que Michael nunca poderia decifrar, e provavelmente nunca o faria. Logo, o Impala estava rolando rua abaixo, entrando na cidade.

Exibindo seu próprio sorriso, Michael se levantou. Eles definitivamente superariam.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: ¹uma beca é aquela roupa, parecendo um túnica/um vestido longo, que as pessoas usam quando se formam na faculdade. Capelo é o chapeuzinho que jogam pra cima pra fazer as fotos e tal.
> 
> ² a palavra original é "Keeper'' que se traduz literalmente para "guardião", mas que dizer uma pessoa que guarda e protege a outra e que, por isso, é um bom futuro namorado para outra. Eu não achei nem conheço nenhuma palavra no português brasileiro, ou na língua portuguesa em geral que tenha esse mesmo significado, a que chegou mais perto para mim foi "companheiro". Se você, que está lendo, souber, poderia me avisar? Eu agradeço. 
> 
> Então é isso. Me contem o que vocês acharam da tradução, da história, e se gostou pode clicar na estrelinha. Obrigada por lerem e até mais!


End file.
